List of Curtis Magazines titles
Titles published Ongoing series (by initial publication date) 1971 * Savage Tales (1971, 1973–1975) — starred such sword-and-sorcery characters as Conan, Kull, and John Jakes' barbarian creation, Brak. Edited by Stan Lee (issue #1) Roy Thomas (#2–6), Gerry Conway (#7–11), Marv Wolfman (#11), and Archie Goodwin (#11). 1973 * Crazy Magazine (1973–1983) — illustrated satire and humor magazine in the vein of Mad. * Haunt of Horror (1973, 1974–1975) — originally published for two issues in 1973 as a prose digest with some spot and full-page illustrations, edited by Gerry Conway. The title was revived with a new #1 in 1974 in the black and white comics magazine format. The magazine version was edited by Roy Thomas (issues #1 & 2), Marv Wolfman (#2–4), Tony Isabella (#3 & 4), David Anthony Kraft (#5), and Don McGregor (#5). * Dracula Lives! (1973–1975) — ran 13 issues plus a reprint annual. Running concurrently with the longer-running Marvel comic Tomb of Dracula, the continuities of the two titles occasionally overlapped, with storylines weaving between the two. Most of the time, however, the stories in Dracula Lives! were stand-alone tales. The title published Dracula stories by various creative teams, including a serialized adaptation of the original Bram Stoker novel, in 10- to 12-page installments written by Thomas and drawn by Dick Giordano. * Monsters Unleashed (1973–1975) — focused on Marvel's own monsters: Man-Thing, Werewolf by Night, and Frankenstein's monster. A Marvel Monster Group publication, Monsters Unleashed published 11 issues plus one annual. * Tales of the Zombie (1973–1975) — published ten issues and one annual (which was co-edited by Archie Goodwin), many featuring Simon Garth stories by Steve Gerber and Pablo Marcos. * Vampire Tales (1973–1975) — featured vampires as both protagonists and antagonists. 1974 * Comix Book (1974–1975) — canceled after three issues; revived for two more issues in 1976 by Kitchen Sink Press. Edited in both incarnations by Denis Kitchen. * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu (1974–1977) — published in response to the mid-1970s "Chopsocky" movie craze. Edited by Roy Thomas (issues #1 & 2), Tony Isabella (#3–6), Don McGregor (#7, 8, 10, 11, 16), David Anthony Kraft (#9 & 10), Archie Goodwin (#12–15, 18–25), and John Warner (#26–33). * Monsters of the Movies (1974–1975) — covering classic and contemporary horror movies, Monsters of the Movies included interviews, articles and photo features. The magazine was an attempt to cash in on the success of Warren's Famous Monsters of Filmland (Another similar title with a similar goal was Monsters Unleashed.) The Monsters of the Movies staff was roughly composed of half freelancing West Coast horror fans, and half members of the Marvel bullpen located on the East Coast. The West Coast editor was short story author and popular culture historian Jim Harmon."Marvel Bullpen Bulletins," Marvel comics cover-dated December 1974. Over time, tensions developed between the West Coast and East Coast staff cliques, a factor that may have contributed to the series ending after just nine issues. A postmortem by assistant editor Ralph Macchio, appeared the following year in the pages of Marvel Preview #8: The Legion of Monsters (1976) (one of Marvel's final stabs at launching a magazine starring horror characters), and seemed to blame the West Coasters for the failure, and left ill feelings among them in its wake, especially as Macchio was not even on Marvel's staff during the events he described.Kracalik, Al. "Monsters of the Movies: The True Story – How to Make a Monster Magazine... Or Maybe Not!" Scary Monster Magazine No. 36 (Sept. 2000), pp.18–23. * Planet of the Apes (1974–1977) — published 29 issues with adaptations of all five Apes movies, plus original stories set in the Ape Universe, and articles about the making of the movies and the short-lived TV series. Edited by Roy Thomas, Tony Isabella, Marv Wolfman, and Don McGregor. Marvel reprinted in color the first two film adaptations in the newsstand-distributed comic book Adventures On The Planet Of The Apes over eleven issues in 1975. Stories friom the magazine were also reprinted in England by Marvel UK in a weekly title of 123 issues from 1974–1977. * Savage Sword of Conan (1974–1980; 1980–1995) — didn't have the Marvel name on its cover until 1980, where it continued to have it until the title's cancellation in 1995. 1975 * Doc Savage (1975–1977) — eight issues featuring the "Man of Bronze" were published from 1975–1977. Edited by Marv Wolfman (issues #1 & 2), Archie Goodwin (#2–4), and John Warner (#5–8). * Gothic Tales of Love (1975) — like The Deadliest Heroes of Kung Fu, Gothic Tales of Love, which published three issues in 1975, was a prose magazine with some spot illustrations; it didn't contain any comics. Each issue featured three "book-length thrillers" by contemporary Gothic romance writers. * Kull and the Barbarians (1975) — edited by Roy Thomas, three issues were published of the sword-and-sorcery title starring the Robert E. Howard hero Kull of Atlantis. The storyline, which involved Kull going on a quest to regain his lost kingdom, picked up from the cancelled Marvel title Kull the Congueror. (After the cancellation of Kull and the Barbarians, the storyline was picked up again in the Marvel title Kull the Destroyer.) * Marvel Preview (1975–1980)/''Bizarre Adventures'' (1980–1983) — a showcase book, notable for publishing first and/or early appearances of Marvel characters like Blade (issue #3), Star-Lord (#4), Dominic Fortune (#2), Satana (#7), and many more. Issue #3 contained all the material from what would have been Vampire Tales #12, had that title not been cancelled. It also featured the first teaming of the celebrated X-Men creative trio of writer Chris Claremont, penciller John Byrne, and inker Terry Austin (in issue #11, featuring Star-Lord.) After 24 issues the name was changed to Bizarre Adventures and published for ten more issues before folding in 1983. Edited by Roy Thomas (issue #1, 9, & 19), Marv Wolfman (#2 & 3), Archie Goodwin (#4–6), John Warner (#5–8, 10, 11, & 14), Ralph Macchio (#8, 10–19, & 21–24), Roger Slifer (#12), David Anthony Kraft (#13), Rick Marschall (#14–18), Mark Gruenwald (#19), and Roger Stern (#20), Lynn Graeme (#20–24). * Masters of Terror (1975) — published black-and-white reprints of stories from late 1960s/early 1970s Marvel horror and suspense titles. The title lasted two issues and was edited by Tony Isabella. * Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction (1975–1976) — edited by Roy Thomas, this anthology title featured original stories and literary adaptations by writers and artists including Frank Brunner, Howard Chaykin, Gene Colan, Gerry Conway, Richard Corben, Bruce Jones, Gray Morrow, Denny O'Neil, Thomas, and others; as well as non-fiction articles about science fiction and interviews with such authors as Alfred Bester, Frank Herbert, Larry Niven, and A. E. van Vogt, some of whom had their works adapted here. Cover artists included Brunner, Frank Kelly Freas, Michael Kaluta, Michael Whelan, and Sebastià Boada. The title published six issues and one special. 1977 * Rampaging Hulk (1977–1978)/''The Hulk!'' (1978–1981) — edited for its first nine issues by John Warner (issues #1–4), Roger Slifer (#5–7), and David Anthony Kraft (#8 & 9); then continued with issue #10 as The Hulk! (in "MarvelColor"), and then became an official Marvel title for its last three issues. As the The Hulk! (from 1978–1981), it was edited by David Anthony Kraft (#10), Rick Marschall (#11–18), and Lynn Graeme (#19–27). 1979 * The Tomb of Dracula (1979–1980) — a black-and-white continuation of the 1972–1979 series, it ran for six issues through August 1980. One-shots * The Deadliest Heroes of Kung Fu (Summer 1975) — martial arts magazine with no comic book elements. Instead, The Deadliest Heroes of Kung Fu contained instructional features by comics illustrator/martial artist Frank McLaughlin. The magazine also had the distinction of not having a single advertisement within its pages. Editor John Warner explained in the magazine's editorial page that the extended reprint – a discussion of the film Enter the Dragon originally published in three parts in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu — allowed the magazine to go without ads. Warner's editorial also posited that The Deadliest Heroes of Kung Fu was a trial balloon for an all-articles companion to Deadly Hands. * Legion of Monsters (Summer 1975) — anthology starring characters from other cancelled horror magazines, including Frankenstein's Monster, Dracula, Werewolf by Night, Manphibian, Man-Thing, and Morbius, the Living Vampire; storyline continued in Marvel Preview #8. * Marvel Movie Premiere (1975) — edited by Marv Wolfman, Archie Goodwin, and John Warner, Marvel Movie Premiere featured Wolfman and Sonny Trinidad's adaptation of the 1975 movie The Land That Time Forgot. * Marvel Super Action (1976) — edited by Archie Goodwin, featuring The Punisher on the cover, the second appearance of Howard Chaykin's Dominic Fortune, Bobbi Morse's first appearance as a costumed heroine, here called the Huntress but soon rechristened Mockingbird, and Doug Moench and Mike Ploog's first "Weirdworld" story. The last, according to the editorial, was pulled from inventory when the magazine was reduced from an ongoing series to an advertising-less one-shot. Marvel revived this title for a reprint book in their four-color line in 1977. It reprinted Captain America stories in the first 13 issues, then Avengers stories for the rest of its 37-issue run. References